Sebastian's Secret
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Its Sebastian's Birthday, well, at least when he was a human. Ah yes, everyone's beloved Sebby has a secret past to him. But that of course was expected. Sebastian memories flood his mind of how he was when he was a baby, how he became the demon and more. Is he comfortable with his past self? * From my old account, ObeytheCookie!*


Sebastian lay on his black bed sheets. He took off his white cotton gloves, revealing his black nails and the symbol that joined Ceil and himself together. He smiled, for today was his birthday from when he was a human. February 17, 1774, also known as the coldest day of that year.

February 17, 1758. France

The new born baby boy rested soundly in his mother's warm embrace. Ever since he was born, which was thirty minutes ago, he never shed a tear. His mother rested happily but was still full of sadness because her husband, Raven, just passed away due to a working accident.

Her sister, Harriet, waited joyfully by her side for a name his mother the expressionless little boy.

"Mary" Harriet started. "What will you name him?" She said rubbing the boys head softly, still not an expression came to him. Harriet pulled back suspiciously. Mary came out of her day dream and smiled.

"He looks like his father... I think I'll name him Raven." She said smiling bigger once she said 'Raven'. A little girl with stunning green eyes came walking through the door. Her black hair, swinging behind her back as she walked over to Mary at her bed side to look at the baby boy.

"Oh mother he is just enchanting!" The little girl said to Mary.

"He is, isn't he Ann? His name is Raven, after your father." Mary said looking down at Raven. His eyes were closed as he slept quietly, sucking on his little thumb.

Harriet sat in the chair watching them look at the infant, smiling, giggling and what not. But Harriet felt an evil presents bounce off Raven. His eyes weren't the same color as his mothers, fathers, or his sister's. They were a vibrant red that seemed to look through your soul. His hair was short, practically peach fuzz, but it was blacker then black. He wasn't an emotional baby. Meaning he never smiled, laughed, or cried. She felt that named fitted him perfectly. But she couldn't help but be afraid of this baby.

February 17, 1768

"Happy seventh birthday, Raven." Ann smiled, weakly. She was now fourteen. Raven still sat there, with a small smile swept on his face. Raven was a very emotionless boy. Or you could say he was had very little emotion or confused on how to use his emotions. When someone got sick or died, he'd laugh while when someone got well, he would cry or get sad. Many people didn't like him for these reasons or simple avoided him. But, no matter what anyone thought about him, they all knew he'd grow up and become a knock out with the ladies. He had silky black hair and his blood red eyes that scared most people. But it fit perfectly with his appearance that it looked as if it belonged to him, which it did.

He was accused of being the devil because of his personality, emotions, his eyes, and his seductive look already at ten. People felt he was a threat to them because they to felt an evil vibe from him. They all thought he was mentally challenged because of his emotion confusion. They all feared Raven and it hurt Mary and Ann greatly. They knew the brighter side to Raven, even though he rarely showed it, they really loved it.

He sat there with his favorite meal sitting in front of him. It was chicken in white wine sauce. It was basically was just chicken with a reduced wine a butter sauce, seasoned to taste, with a side of noodles with the sauce on it as well. A classic French dish that Raven adored. He took his fork and twisting it to pick up the slippery noodles. He smiled and took them into his mouth with one swift motion of his hand. His mother and sister sat with him speaking with each other as they slowly ate. He then took his knife and held it up, looking at it carefully. He moved it to its side and saw his reflection in it and smiled. He gently put it against the piece of chicken and pressed slowly. The juices came out of the chicken, releasing steam. He kept cutting in till the chicken looked mangled, than, he picked up his fork and stabbed it. He dipped it in the sauce and put it in his mouth. The explosion of flavor coated his mouth with its strong taste.

"Do you like it Raven?" His mother asked as she looked down at his pulverized piece of chicken.

He swallowed his food.

"Yes, it's very delouses." He said smiling softly. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled back at him and nodded.

As Raven finished his meal, he took his plate up to the sink and placed it gently in. He grabbed his coat as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked getting up to place her plate in the sink as well. Raven turned around with his hand on the door knob.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back before dark." He said as he walked out of the house.

Mary shook her head smiling. Ann got up and felt her plate with hardly anything missing.

"Ann, what is this? You didn't eat." Mary said worried.

"I don't feel very well." Ann said, coughing.

Raven walked through his village, earning him stares of pure hatred. He hunched his head down, ashamed of himself.

He knew he was different from the rest. Nobody else looked like him or acted like him. Whenever people would accuse him of being evil or being the devil, he would feel hurt. He began thinking he was evil. He began thinking he was the devil. He began thinking this when he was six. He never told his mother his thoughts in fear she would reject him or be even more ashamed of him. Raven always assumed his mother and sister secretly resented him because of how he was. But he couldn't help it, but wished he could.

He heard people crying and a preacher saying a few words, he walked over to ceremony of a funeral in process. He hid behind a tree as he watched everyone leave with tears in their eyes. Once everyone was out of ear shot he walks over to the freshly buried ground and looks at the stone.

Here lies Jonas Campbell

1699-1768

'Lived a long time.' Raven thought to himself as a smile crept up to his face. He laughed quietly, then increased the volume.

'What is wrong with me?' He said to himself after he finished his laughing fit.

"What isn't wrong with you my dear." A male voice said back quickly. Raven turned around quickly with a shocked face. He saw a tall man with a black top hat and a black coat on with a white button up shirt on and black pants.

"Who are you?" He asked. He thought he was looking in a mirror that only added a few years to him.

"Why it's me Raven." The man said leaning on his cane. "Your father." He said smirking.

Raven was completely dumbfounded. He had a confused and shocked face with his red eyes the size of baseballs.

"Your mother never talks about me does she?" He asked. " I bet you don't even know my name."

"No… I don't know your name. And she never talks about you either." Raven said calming down after his scare.

"Well, my names Raven as well. You are named after me." The man said. "Ah" He said pleased. "You looked exactly how I wanted you to look."

"What…?" The boy (Raven J.R) asked.

"You see, my only son, I was praying you'd be different from the rest. I wanted a son that would be isolated from the rest. I wanted a dark son." He said grinning evilly. Raven grew angry as his eyes began to glow red.

" Why?!" He asked his soft hands now becoming a hard fist.

"Because I wanted you like me." He said his voice becoming deeper. Before Raven could say anything, the man sunk to the ground leaving everything behind but himself.

Raven stood in the same spot, fear to move a muscle, he felt the over whelming presents of darkness. As he found a sudden wash of confidence come into his body he made a run for it, but was grabbed by his wrist by an invisible force. He screamed but then another invisible force covered his mouth. He felt a knee trembling weight of evil come over him as he fell to the ground. He felt each of his limbs being held by something he couldn't see. They lifted him up as he felt a black hole in the ground come through. Then, they forcefully pulled him under. Raven's eyes were filled to the rim with fear and tears as they went faster and faster down the hole.

He was thrown on a cold wooden table with his hands quickly being placed in the holders and locked so there'd be no way of running away.

He saw a black figure walk over to him with a rag and tied it around his mouth. The figure took a knife and went to the top of his shirt, and cut his way down. Once his flesh was exposed to him, he pushed away the fabric showing his whole chest. Raven whined as he was getting more fearful for his wellbeing.

"Hello Raven." A deep sinister voice said. "This might hurt…. A lot, so let's get started."

Raven was shacking violently. Will he ever return home? His mother will be very displeased with him because it was now getting dark. Will he ever be sent back here?

"A touch of deceitfulness" He said as a Raven saw a dark shadow enter into his body. He arched his back in pain and held his eyes shut tightly.

"A pinch of vengefulness" He said, another shadow entering into his body.

"And last, but certainly not least, immortality." He said. Raven shut his eyes tightly, awaiting the pain to surge through his body. When the shadow entered, he arched his back and screamed in discomfort and pain. When it fully entered, he slammed his body back on the table.

"Now, when you turn 23, you will stop aging. And when you turn 18, you can no longer live off of food. You must eat human souls. But, the first soul you eat will be free. You will just kill someone and eat their heart. The next one you must have a contract with someone. Do you understand?" The man said taking off the rag that was once on his mouth.

"Why? Why me?!" Raven asked through his tears.

"Because, you were chosen top demon of the underworld, also known as your father. And your true form now is a raven. Funny it fits your name."

"But, my sister said he died!" Raven said as the man magically sowing his shirt back up and taking his hands out of their prison.

"Nope, he faked his death and came back here with us. He said your mother was a real bore." The man said. "And if you tell anyone about this, you don't even want to know." The man said.

"Off you go." He finished as the invisible forces pushed him back up to the world.

"Happy Birthday!" He said after wards.

1782- Revolutionary War (not the beginning of it)

Depression swept its way through the entire country of France, but mostly on Raven's home. His sister, Ann, died of tuberculosis a while back, and he can't control his anger anymore. He is 16, and is an evil, lying man. His mother can't handle him anymore and sent him over to American soil to fight in the war.

"Good bye Raven… ."

"Bye mother. Please write to me." Raven said, acknowledging his wrong doing.

"I will..." His mother said.

Raven felt a tear threaten to fall, but he stopped it and got on the boat, awaiting the new land everyone was talking about and what England oh, so desperately was fighting to keep.

August 10, 1782

Dear Mother,

I just docked in America, and let me tell you- it's a bloody mess. Everyone is screaming and yelling at everyone. It's simply sickening and a real hell hole. It reminds me of the place the preacher would talk to me about whenever I did something unpleasant. I bet this place was livelier and more relaxing before this happened. I will survive though, in fact, I know how certain I am I will survive; 1oo% percent actually. But I feel this isn't a proper punishment for me that he convinced you it was. I fell when I finally escape this disgusting hole of death I will become more rebellious, but when I return to you, I will try to seize the old actions from my activities. But, again, don't expect me to be completely clean, for what is done has been done. It's not like I can do anything about my past. I wish I could erase it from everyone's memories but I can't. Please write me back mother, my heart is aching for your company and your embrace.

Love, Raven Vail

He wrote and sent to his mother in France before he went to the battle site.

The battle was already bloody as he saw the Mohawk Indians ride on their horses, darting towards them. Raven got his musket out and shot it at the first that tried to touch one of his co-solider. When the man hit the ground, dead, the rest of the group came to give another attack.

Raven shot again and again. His eyes glowing red with rage as he thought about how his mother sent him here, but it wasn't her idea. The preacher discussed with Raven how he'd be sent to hell if he continued his acts. The preacher went to his mother and thought he'd give him a slight taste of hell.

Blind with rage, he started to shot at everyone who wasn't dressed like him. And soon, they won.

September 3, 1782

Dear Raven,

You'd make a great father and husband if you cleaned up your act. Make sure you know that I did this for your good. I am extremely pleased with the preacher for convincing me to send you to war. But if you don't come back, that won't hurt my feelings either. I've had enough sadness and woe in my life and you can't respect that. I shouldn't even consider you as my own son. You are evil and manipulative and will never be trusted by anyone in this town ever again. I have now become the laughing stock of the town because of your foolish acts. Have you no shame? How do you think your father would feel? What about Ann? I can now honestly say you sicken ME to the core. You are NOT any son of mine.

Mary Vail

Raven read the letter over and over time after time. What happened to his mother? Why was she being so cold? He knew he did wrong and he thought she forgave him. He put it in his box he kept and walked to the war to fight his way to the top.

The war has now ended and Raven is now 18 and must begin eating souls. He comes home to his mother who seems to have not changed one bit.

"Mother." Raven said coldly.

"Raven, you returned." She said seeming gloomy.

"Mother, I have to tell you something." Raven said leaning his hand on the table.

"And that would be?" She said washing the dishes.

"You would cry if I told you all that I had to do to survive other there. I killed so many people but yet have no regret because I was thinking of you after I got the disgusting letter from you. I thought I was going to make you proud by winning and coming home like a champion. I was so eager to come home and give you a hug, and kiss your cheek and make up for my wrong doings." Raven said being cut off short after his mother interrupted him.

"You think after I'll you've done to me and this family, you can be forgiven so easily because you won a war where millions of others were working with you? And you don't regret hurting and killing people?! What is wrong with you?!" She said yelling.

"What isn't wrong with me?!" Raven said, remembering what his father said to him eight years ago.

"You are not any son of mine! You are a monster! I thought you'd die and I'd be able to live a semi happy life by myself. But no…I had to deal with you. I wish you would die! I wish you were gone! You lying, evil, sickening, monster! You need to be locked up somewhere with just you and your mind and rot there." She said grabbing her face.

"We are all going to hell, Mother. We all are, especially you." Raven said, his hair dangling in his face as was hunched forward.

"You are their star pupil as a matter of fact."

"Yo-yo-you don't know that! Stop lying!" She said grabbing four knives from the drawer holding them up as a threat.

"I do to mother." He said. She through the knifes as he got closer to her but Raven caught them in between his fingers and held his right hand over his left shoulder, ready to through them.

"Why yes I do. I met my father when I was ten at a grave yard. He told me he wanted me dark, sinister, evil. He wasn't a human, he was a demon. Ann was part demon, but he seemed to see something special in me and had me become full demon. I have no idea if I have any of your blood still in me." Raven said

"Stop making things up you sick minded boy! Your father wasn't part demon he was a wonderful man that wouldn't want a hideous mess like yourself in this family!" She said letting a tear fall.

"We all go to hell. We all go to hell." Raven said throwing knifes at her. She screamed as they came to her. One hit her in the stomach and she whimpered in pain. Raven got in her face in a mocking way.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" She asked in pain and in fear.

"You'll see." He quickly took the knife that landed in her hand out as she whimpered again.

He took the knife and slowly found the perfect spot to cut into. He made a small incision and saw the black soul pour out of her neck. He took it into his hand and hungrily devoured it in one quick bite.

He then walked out of the house with his few belongings and went to England to start his new life.

"Hmph." Sebastian ground as he thought back to his past. He is now grateful he didn't share his past with anyone.

"Thank goodness I changed from then." He thought to himself pulling up his shirt and seeing the scare from when the last shadow entered into his body.

He pulled his shirt back down and sighed.

"Sebastian!" Ceil yelled through the mansion.

"Yes bochan." Sebastian said getting up from his bed and putting his gloves back on as he ran to Ceils office.

"Get me some tea."

"Yes my master." Sebastian said going to the kitchen to do as told.

'This soul will be tastier than my mothers." Sebastian thought to himself as he prepared the tea.


End file.
